


Cain

by Stary_Zgred



Category: Abel - Fandom, Cain - Fandom
Genre: Cain - Freeform, M/M, abel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stary_Zgred/pseuds/Stary_Zgred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do we really know what has really happened between Cain and Abel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cain

The night has covered the Earth with its black, velvet wings and my house sleeps calmly. I hear the steady breath of my wife, Sarai. Her warm body smells seductively and sweetly. I nuzzle my face into her shoulder and breath in the smell of eucalyptus oil, that she had applied on her skin and hair. My wife is beautiful – her eyes must have taken their colour from the deep blue lakes of her land. The enchanting face is framed by a mane of long, dark hair. She's like an incarnation of an ancient goddess, and I'm the one whom she chose to share her life with.

A moment ago, covered by darkness, we made love, and Sarai screamed my name in ecstasy. I can still feel the taste of her lips on mine. Now she lays by my side, so trustful, so sensitive and so unwanted. She's young, beautiful and she loves me to madness. There is something sweet and fragile about her, that deeply touches my heart. She was born to be loved but for some incomprehensible reason she married a man who doesn't share her feelings. I used to, when we were younger, but everything has changed since then. I don't feel love for her anymore, though I try to bring it back to life. The feeling died on the day I met Abel, a shepherd from the mountains. He cast an evil spell on me and my heart forgot about Sarai. I've been cursed and I can't do anything about it. Abel holds me in his thrall. I'm bewitched by his abysmal, dark eyes, swarthy skin and strong body. I cant't exist normally anymore. I'm filthy and broken. Oh Lord, forgive me my weakness and sin!

* * *

The evil took over my soul on a hot, summer day. The sun was in zenith, mercilessly flooding the Earth with its beams. The air was hot and heavy, making it hard to breathe. I was working in a field since the dawn, ploughing the soil, removing heavy stones and weeds, to prepare it for sowing. My skin was sunburnt, covered with dust and dirty. I was so exhausted, that I started to stumble. It was obvious that I needed a short rest, so I directed my steps to a nearby well. I wanted to quench the thirst and wash the dust off my body. The only thing I could think of was a sip of cold water.

* * *

The water was cold and refershing. I drank it straight from the bucket used for watering cattle, because there was no other vessel. When I quenched my thirst I dropped the hip girdle and rinsed my body from the dirt. I didn't know that someone was watching me.

Abel stepped out from behind a tree, with an offensive smirk on his face, eying me shamelessly, and asked me teasingly: "What might be this strange animal, that I see in front of me? Not even one of sheep in my herd has such a pale and soft fleece as you have on your head or such long, lean limbs. You must belong to a rare species. Maybe I should catch and sell you. I'm sure that I would find a lot of people interested in buying such a lovely creature. Or maybe I should tame you and keep you for myself?" - he laughed at me, but there was no scorn in his voice, only amusement.

My face and ears momentarily turned scarlet. Blushing was an ailment that I've suffered from all my life and I really hated. Women considered it sweet and attractive, men – ludicrous and shameful. Every time when I should have acted bravely the damned blushing made everyone around laugh at me. Abel was no different from the others. When he noticed my face turn red, he chuckled and exclaimed: “You realy are a fascinating animal! I think that I will take you home with me. Such a pale, white haired, lovely creature who can blush! I'have never seen such an animal before!”

I was standing in front of him, both hands clenched to fists, body trembling with anger, when he started to walk towards me. I am not a coward, but for a moment I felt panic running through my veins – all this because the expression on his face – there was something dark and menacing in his eyes. When he was close I took a step back and leaned against the well, in search of some loose stone, in case Abel wanted to start a fight, but he just leaned over me and dipped his hands in my hair. I should have pushed him away, but I was not able to move. The moment he touched me he cast a spell on me, and I was within his power. He looked me straight in the eyes and suddenly his lips were crushing mine in a merciless, rough kiss. I began to shake, my head spinning as if I was drunk. I felt like fainting but Abel wouldn't let me fall down. He chained me in his arms and continued to ravish my lips with his greedy mouth and tongue.

No woman has ever kissed me this way before. Abel was behaving like a greedy, hungry dog. In his grip I felt like a young maiden, who learns the taste of a kiss for the first time in her life. He bit my lips, drawing blood from them and licking it clean with his tongue. Lost in his wild lust I almost forgot to breathe and when we finally broke the kiss I was gasping for air. The closeness of Abel was sweet and scary at the same time. I wanted to run away from him and to stay in his embrace, to continue what we've started and to kill him for his impertinence at the same time. The kiss we shared was dirty and against the laws of our people. But if that was so evil why would I want to feel more of it? Why would a strange feeling tighten my throat? Why would I like to ... touch him?

Finally, Abel pulled away from me and staggered backwards, as if he was drunk. He looked at me strangely, eyes glowing with lust. He gasped loudly like a man who fought in a battle. His body was trembling. He held out his hand to me pleadingly, as if to beg for something. He didn't look like an arrogant thug anymore. He took a step towards me and tried to say something, but this time I was faster. As he opened his mouth I grabbed my loincloth and rushed to the village.

"Come to me tonight, Cain! " - I heard him scream after me. “I will wait for you!”. I started to run as fast as I could. Abel was not following me, but I still felt his sight on my back.

* * *

Hadn't he enchanted me I wouldn't have met him that night, but I was under a spell, and I had to obey him. I gave myself to him just as a bride gives herself to her husband on the wedding night. He gave me pain and pleasure, humiliated me in the eyes of the Lord, and made me his own. In the following days he did it again and again. I hated him but every time he requested, I ran to him asking for more. I wanted to serve him, to please him, to love him. I couldn't resist the urge to go and see him, to satisfy his lust. How low I have fallen ...

* * *

This has to stop! He will destroy me, he'll burn me with his desire. How can I love him? – me, the son of Israel, the faithful servant of the Lord?! I have to kill him, until I can still think clearly. If he continues the things he does to me I will be damned for the rest of my life. Once I kill him I will be free. I will love my sweet Sarai again and I will finally regain peace of mind. Oh Lord, why have you allowed me to turn from your path?

***

Abel is dead. I burried him in the desert sand seven days ago. I feel that I shall be free soon.

* * *

The night has fallen and my house sleeps calmly. I hear the steady breath of my wife, Sarai. I stare into the darkness and emptiness crawls over me. My eyes remain dry but my heart cries. I feel like someone tries to tear it from my chest. Outside the window, the wind gently sways branches of the trees. I can hear someones voice, but it's not the voice that I'm waiting for. I feel tired and lifeless. I fall asleep and dream of Abel, bathed in a moonlight, waving his hand to me. I cry out his name, but he doesn't hear me and walks away. I try to run after him but my legs won't move. I feel the loneliness sink its claws inside my heart and I finally start to cry.


End file.
